


Hearfelt Intentions

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: The fallout from a selfless act devastates Daphne, until she receives something wonderful in return. (Episode:"Wheels of Fortune")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 3





	Hearfelt Intentions

(Daphne's POV)

She sat on the sofa, glancing at the figures in her checkbook. She barely had enough money for groceries, let alone the things that she needed for her own personal use. Because she was his employee, Frasier always made certain that she had plenty of money for food or for some ridiculous items that he couldn't live without.

But now she was worried.

He wouldn't pay for all of her expenses, nor did she expect him to. However, as she looked at her checkbook yet again, she realized that she was dangerously close to becoming overdrawn. And that could prove to be disastrous in more ways than one. She was always so careful with her money, most likely because she never had much to begin with. But now she realized that her generosity had ruined everything.

Niles had always complimented her on how caring she was; always putting the needs of others (especially the less fortunate) above her own. And Blake Sternin was no exception. But she shuddered to think of what he thought of her now.

When she'd first met Lilith's half-brother, she was appalled at the way Frasier had treated him. The man was in a bloody wheelchair, for God's sake! And she'd admired Blake tremendously. Here he was, a man who had met a terrible misfortune which resulted in him being confined to a wheelchair. And he was working hard to make a better life for himself.

She was not a religious person by any means, but when Blake asked the family to come and hear him speak, she didn't hesitate to say yes, much to Frasier's annoyance. And after his moving testimonial of faith, she didn't hesitate to write out a check for a thousand dollars to help Blake and his ministry. Niles, of course, supported her completely.

What a fool she'd been.

She couldn't believe it when Frasier had told her the news; that Blake was indeed a fraud. Frasier had found Blake's empty wheelchair sitting in the front of the front door to his condo, seconds after he'd ordered Blake to leave.

Tears spilled down her cheeks. How could she have been so stupid? What kind of horrible person would do such a thing, taking advantage of good-hearted people through religion?

The door opened and then closed rather forcefully. But she didn't have to turn around to know that it was Frasier. He was furious, as he should be. But at least he was a lot smarter than she had been. Their eyes met but for a second and then his anger seemed to melt away, although understandably, not completely. When he smiled and gave her a sympathetic smile, she took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

The doorbell rang and he let go of her hand and went to answer it. "Niles, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just-what's wrong?"

As Frasier began to tell Niles the horrible truth about Blake, Daphne's tears fell faster. Never in her life had she felt so stupid.

"Dear God..."Niles was saying."That's horrible, Frasier. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Frasier nodded. "Yes, well..."

"No, really Frasier. I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's all right, Niles. I wanted to believe that Blake Sternin had changed but how wrong I was."

Daphne's lower lip trembled and a sob escaped. And Niles was beside her in an instant.

"Daphne?"

When she felt his hand on her shoulder, she turned away, unable to look at him. She couldn't let him see her like this. But the moment that he sat down beside her, his warm hand on her back, she burst into tears, crying into his chest.

He held her close, whispering words of comfort. But even without looking at him, she knew that he was at a complete loss.

"I'll leave you two alone." She heard Frasier say. "Will the two of you-."

"We'll be all right." Niles replied. "Thank you, Frasier."

When Frasier was gone, Daphne lifted her head. "Niles..."

He kissed her lips. Oh, how she loved him.

"What's wrong my love?"

His sweet words made her cry even harder and she pressed her face against his chest. "Oh Niles, I'm the most stupid person alive!"

"Daphne, no... Don't ever say anything like that. What on earth..."

"But it's true, Niles! I thought that I was doing the right thing, giving Blake Sternin money for his ministry, but now..."

"You didn't know, Daphne. You couldn't have. Dear God, even I can't believe it. You're such a kind and generous soul..."

She lifted her head from his chest and nodded. "But that's just the problem, Niles! I wrote out that huge check and now I'm about to overdraw me bloody checking account!"

The smile on his lips disappeared and she could see the worry in his eyes. "Oh no..."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid so. I was so intent on helping that man that I didn't even bother to see how much-or rather, how little money I had in me checking account! I can't ask your brother for money. It wouldn't be right! I-."

He smiled and reached into his briefcase, removing his checkbook. "I'll take care of it. How much do you need?"

The idea appalled her and she wished that she hadn't said anything at all. "No, Niles. Absolutely not! I can't..."

"I want to, Daphne. And it's no trouble at all. "

The statement annoyed her at first. Of course it was no trouble. He had money, lots of it in fact. And it was just a painful reminder of how different they really were.

"NO!" She shouted, louder than she intended.

"But Daphne-."

"I'm not a charity case, Niles! I can take care of meself, all right?"

"Daphne, I never said-."

She rose from the sofa and without as much as a glance in his direction, retreated to her room. She shut the door and flung herself onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

And sure enough, moments later, she heard a knock on the door. Slowly she lifted her head.

"Daphne, may I come in? Please?"

She wanted to refuse but she loved him so much. This whole mess was her doing, not his.

"Niles..."

She rose from her bed and went to answer the door. The moment that their eyes met, he kissed her and took her into his arms.

"Oh Daphne, I am so sorry. That was completely insensitive of me. When I offered to give you the money, I never meant-"

"It was my fault, Niles! I'm the one who was stupid enough to-."

His kisses silenced her. "You're not stupid, Daphne. You're beautiful, intelligent, loving, kind..."

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around him, even as he did his best to brush her sadness away. "Oh Niles..."

"Daphne, I'm so sorry. I was just...I feel terrible about this misunderstanding with Blake as well. I only wanted to help you. But I would never consider you a charity case. You work so hard and I know that you didn't have a lot growing up. But that's no excuse for my insensitivity. So please... let me do this for you."

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "All right. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you let me pay you back."

He shook his head. "Daphne, no. I would never ask you to-"

"Please, Niles. I can't just take your money without giving you something in return. It's not right!"

He was silent for a moment. "Okay. But not with money."

Her eyebrows rose. "I don't understand."

"Let's go away somewhere this weekend, just you and I."

Her heart fluttered with love for him. "Oh Niles, where?"

"Wherever you'd like, my sweet."

She kissed him again and again. There was no possible way that she could ever love him more.

THE END


End file.
